


60 Years

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [35]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: (Tagged as Major Character Death because Rey dies, but not in a sad way).Rey passes on and gets reunited with her loved ones.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	60 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirty-Five of my challenge and my generator gave me Reylo. 
> 
> I made myself cry writing this- in a good way though, this is just really cute and it made me feel things, haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

It had been 60 years since she had lost her love. 60 long years of searching for Force-Sensitive children and teaching them the ways of her new Jedi Order. She had taught over three generations of Jedi and was proud of the life that she had lived. The children saw her as a mother, a grandmother and a friend and she returned their sentiments with her own. They were her livelihood and she loved each and every one of them with fierce intensity. 

But, she, like many of the Jedi before her, had to pass on and join the Force. She was prepared for her death, ready to join her ancestors and the Jedi long since passed, and reunite with her beloved. 

“Master Skywalker?” One of the Knights, Maverick Koor- an energetic young Twi’lek, who Rey had raised from an infant, approached her, dropping down cross-legged on the floor beside her, “Are you alright?” 

“Yes,” She whispered, staring out at the setting sun that cast a warm, orange glow over her temple, “I think I am.”

“Is it your time, Master?” He whispered, a hint of apprehension and fear to his voice. 

Rey turned to him, a motherly smile on her face and cradled his smooth, young hands in her own old, wrinkly ones, “Yes, but you shouldn’t be scared, my love.” She patted his hands softly, “No, you shouldn’t. Passing on is a way of life, all living things must do it and it is inescapable.” She sighed heavily and fixed him with a reassuring smile, reaching up to brush away the tears that had begun to fall from his eyes.

“Don’t cry, young one.” She soothed, “When you too pass on, we shall be reunited in the Force. But, should you ever need guidance, you know that you can call upon me and I will answer. I will always be here, whether you can see me or not.” 

“I do not want to say goodbye.” Maverick whimpered, bottom lip quivering. 

“So, don’t.” She whispered affectionately, “Simply say  _ see you later _ .” 

Maverick froze, eyes wide as he felt a shift in the Force, calling to Rey. She smiled- both at him and at her final call. 

“Master?” He whispered, voice small and hesitant. She gave him a reassuring nod, motioning for him to continue, “May I have one last hug?” 

“Of course.” She replied, leaning her weight against him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, letting her eyes slip shut. 

Maverick wrapped his arms around her shoulders, feeling surprisingly at peace when she faded from his grip, her robes falling into his lap as she rejoined the force. He smiled warmly, gazing out at the horizon as he cradled her robes in his arms. He drew in a deep breath and rose to his feet to relay to the Temple that Master Skywalker had passed. 

  
  
  
  


Rey woke up on her back, a blinding white light flashing in front of her eyes before she blinked them open, staring around at her surroundings. 

It looked similar to the old Temple, the one of the first Jedi- the one that she had only ever seen in Scrolls and Artistry- and it was buzzing with life and warmth. Rey sagged in relief, she was finally home. 

She glanced down at herself, noticing the body of her twenty-year-old self, and smiled softly, rising to her feet. She stared around at the Jedi long since passed and was greeted first by two human males that she immediately recognised as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. 

“I have to say,” Anakin whispered as he wrapped her in an affectionate hug, “you did a brilliant job of defeating Palpatine.” 

She blushed, “I just wanted it all to end.” 

“And end it you did.” Obi-Wan spoke up, stepping forward to give her a second hug, “You were a remarkable Jedi, Rey. Welcome home.” 

“Thank you.” She whispered, feeling embarrassed at the tears the pricked in her eyes. 

They stepped aside when someone cleared their throat and Anakin glanced over his shoulder, grinning at the people stood behind him. Luke and Leia were stood together, in a mirror of the way that had been on Tatooine all those years ago, and Rey surged forwards, tears openly pouring down her face as she latched onto them, wrapped her arms around their necks. The twins laughed softly and wrapped their arms around her, pulling her close. 

“You’re home now.” Leia whispered, placing an affectionate kiss against her temple. 

“I’ve missed you both so much.” Rey whimpered, heart swelling with warmth and love, happy to be reunited with her family. 

“We’ve missed you too.” Luke replied, a smile evident in his voice, “But there’s someone here that’s missed you more.” 

She pulled back from their hug, brow furrowed in confusion, but then, she remembered. 

“Rey.” 

She would know that voice anywhere. 

Rey whirled around on her heel, heart hammering against her chest, and a gleeful laugh tumbling from her lips as she threw herself at her love, burying her head in his neck. 

“Ben.” She whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks with no sign of stopping. She pulled back slightly and crashed her lips against his, smiling when he lifted his hand to cup her cheek, rubbing a thumb over her cheekbone as they kissed. 

Ben wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body flush against his own, and laughed into the kiss, happiness making his chest feel tight and full, “I’ve missed you so much, my love.”

“I’ve missed you too.” She choked out, a bright grin on her face as she stared into Ben’s dark eyes, still in a state of disbelief that she had finally been reunited with him.

“I’m so proud of you. You’ve done so much. You’ve become a great Jedi and an even better Master. I love you.” Ben confessed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. 

The air felt like it had been punched from her lungs; she’d been waiting six decades to hear those words, “I love you too.”

Ben grinned, so bright and wonderful and it made Rey’s chest hurt, “I cannot wait to spend the rest of eternity with you.” 

“And I with you.” She whispered, resting their foreheads together. 

60 years was a short price to pay for an eternity with her true love. 


End file.
